Ernie the Giant Chicken
Ernie the Giant Chicken is a giant talking chicken, the main antagonist of Family Guy and the archenemy to Peter Griffin. Almost Everytime Peter see's Ernie he completely stops what he is doing and engages a long fight scene with Ernie ultimately taking them through a bunch of places, often causing chaos and destruction throughout the segment. The fued started when Ernie gave Peter an expired coupon. However, in "Meet the Quagmire, Griffin's meddling in his past allows him to accidentally punch Ernie while dancing at Enchantment Under The Sea, giving a new birth to the rivalry, and the new reason Ernie gives him the bad coupon, and 15 more years of balled up anger. Rivalry with Peter Peter no longer accepts coupons from any chickens after "the incident" with Ernie. During a flashback in the episode "Da Boom," the Chicken gave him a coupon, but the coupon was expired. Peter was therefore provoked to attack him. A prolonged fistfight ensued, taking the two combatants all over a downtown metropolis. It appeared that Peter had ultimately defeated the Chicken by slamming his head into a photocopier repeatedly, though the Chicken then did a sneak attack on Peter (just when he was explaining what exactly happened to shocked office workers), putting him in a half-nelson/chokehold, thus resulting in the both of them falling off the office building with Peter landing on him. He was not actually dead, though, as he opens his eye. After being defeated, he returned to assault Peter, the fight took place at a train station, a cruise ship, and finally an airport. But again, he was not actually dead, despite his head being chopped up by an airplane's propeller, spoofing the scene from Indiana Jones; his leg is shown moving into a fist. This fight also had the introduction of the chicken scream. In Ernie's third appearance, their third fight took place from the Griffin house, the sewers, a subway, a building site, an airplane and the Ferris wheel. After this, the two have forgotten what they are fighting about. Ernie takes Peter out for dinner to make up for the fights over a silly little expired coupon. And he brings his wife, another chicken. Peter and Ernie seemed to have resolved their differences, but the peace was fleeting; another fight ensues when both of them insist on footing the bill. Despite having his brains bashed in by a frying pot he was not actually dead, as he again opens his eye. In yet another episode, Peter has another run-in with Ernie leading to another epic fight, this time because Peter accidentally backs into Ernie's car. During their struggles they land on Stewie's time pad and fight their way across time itself, eventually ending up in a genetic research lab and in space. Crashing back to earth on an oil rig, they continue to fight. Their struggle destroy the oil rig and Ernie is seemingly roasted by the rocket engines. But as Peter struggles to shore, Ernie shows he continues to live. In another episode we get to see a chicken fight played in reverse due to the effects of Stewie's broken time machine. Among other ramifications, Ernie fires a flamethrower at Peter caused in the aftermath of their creating a plane crash that destroys a military surplus store. They crash back into the plane which flies backwards from the crash. Their fight causes a bus on its way to the airport to careen through the streets. At the bus stop, they fight their way back to the surplus store and grenade is accidentally chucked into a coffee shop window interruptin Seamus as he is about to ask a barrista on a date. They continue their fight back through the surplus store window to where Peter hits Ernie on a bicycle by opening his car in traffic, setting off another chicken fight. Ernie has also fought Peter in some adventures such as Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Jumanji, Brian Griffin's Adventures of the Pokémon movies, Brian Griffin's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians, Brian Griffin's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks and Brian Griffin's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction. Personality Ernie is mean, evil, sadistic, violent, cruel, rude, evil genius. He has no problem killing people to get what he wants and is all around not a very nice chicken. He is also willing to put children in danger and is very impaitient and bossy. However, he does have a soft spot and is reedeemable and even if he's being evil or not, he is very polite to his enemies. He is also (unlike most evil leaders) he is not afraid to fight the heroes himself and is a very skilled combatant. Role in The Lone Ranger In Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet The Lone Ranger, Bowser hires Ernie to hunt down Twilight Sparkle and her friends. He pays the rooster $500 to do the job and hands him an MP-40 sub machine gun. Once Ernie left he met up with the Flim Flam brothers and they worked out a deal. Once Ernie made it to Colby, Texas, he joined forces with Butch Cavendish and the Cavendish gang. Here, Ernie also obtangs a "Cavalry" .45 Colt SAA revolver for his sidearm. Rivalry with Nightmare Moon and King Sombra Three years after Brian Griffin's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction and Brian Griffin vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor, Ernie had realized that Nightmare Moon and King Sombra were trying to kill him. As the years past they became arch rivals in The Rise of Nightmare Hiro, Ernie had a chance to get his revenge, the battle was brutal as Nightmare Moon almost killed him, Ernie pretends he was dead till he banished them and Cerberus far, far away. And in The Wrath of Nightmare Trix, he and the rest of the Evil Superevil Gang allied themselves with Peter Griffin to kill the Daugther. Relation with The Dazzlings Ernie has a comic relationship with The Dazzlings, after Brian Griffin's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks. ''The Dazzlings reunite with Ernie in Brian Griffin's Adventures with Spy Kids, including the Joker, Venom and Otto Octavious. After XD001 captures Sylveon and Elsa. He takes Elsa's blood, then reveals his plan to them he's gonna create a fire clone out of her. Soon after they were rescued, Flsisp, Minion are defeated, and XD001 was captured in a Master Ball. Ernie tries to get it back but fails, when he a the Dazzlings feld in a pool with crocodiles, then Venom and Otto were killed by Spider-Man he used a spider bomb to kill them. Then the Joker escapes into a one man helicopter back to Gotham City. Elsa as his target According to Ernie, he also has a dark love for Elsa. He claims that if he catches her, he can marry her and together they'll rull the world. Ernie will always get Elsa till the end of time. In "Brian the dragon Night" Ernie is back and he is angry more than ever, this time. First he frees the Evil Superevil gang and they search and found "The Silver Staff" and he uses it to summon and control Lugia. And Princess Celestia wakes up from a vision and states that they're all in danger. And soon, the riders Trivia *Ernie will be the main villian in Brian Griffin's Adventures Series *Ernie had made his first appearance in ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet The Lone Ranger when he tries to captured the Mane 6 and bring them to Bowser Koopa and reward him. *Ernie returns in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle visit The Barnyard: The Original Party Animals, to get vengeance on Thomas, Twilight, and the gang. *According to Stewie, Ernie is married and has a kid that goes to his preschool. *There are sometimes when Ernie is not evil. *Ernie will reform in The Rise of Nightmare Hiro and will help Brian and his friends in The Wrath of Nightmare Trix along with the other members of "The Evil Supereveil Gang". *Ernie is also a big rival to Nightmare Moon and King Sombra. *Ernie will die in The Dazzlings revenge. *In one Family Guy episode called "Kidney In Town", Ernie's origin may have been revealed. At one point, Dr. Hartman comments that he once tried to clone a chicken, and the result was a man-sized, hostile chicken that may have been Ernie. *Ernie seems to have a dark hidden lust for Elsa. * In a way, it's Peter's fault Ernie is evil, as Ernie didn't know the coupon expired, and Peter, being the violent idiot he is, started the fight. Ernie probably wouldn't even ''be ''evil if it wasn't for Peter. * Ernie is the most commonly recurring antagonist in the series. * Ernie also appears in the Family Guy Video Game! and in Family Guy: Back to the Multiverse. * Ernie's British counterpart from the "Family Guy Viewer Mail No. 2" segment "Chap of the Manor" is an English Pheasant. While setting up for Queen Elizabeth II's visit, he gets into a brief slap fight with Neville, the British Peter. * Ernie appears in the special opening of "Valentine's Day in Quahog". * Peter's conflict with Ernie was referenced by a headless chicken in "Life of Brian". In the vet, Stewie mentions that they had to share an ambulance with a chicken, and when Peter asks the headless chicken why he isn't running around, the chicken angrily says to Peter, "Don't talk to me; you have a bad reputation in the chicken community." *Ernie hates one song: I'm blue. * In Brian Griffin's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction, Ernie is secretly trying to kill the Princesses. Gallery ggfhdd.jpg|Ernie torching Peter. Thechicken.jpg|Ernie VS. Peter. bobachicken.jpg|Ernie as Boba Fett 25k4z88.jpg family-guy-internal-affairs-01.jpg|Ernie and Peter fighting in the Wild West. Nochrisleftbehind61.jpg|Ernie and his wife Nicole having dinner with Peter. MV5BMTU3Mjg5MjUyMF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzYzMzI4Nw@@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|Ernie fighting Peter... Again. d.jpg|"Loud and Clear" images3.jpg maxresdefault.jpg|Ernie and Peter fighting outside a burning chicken factory Family_Guy_Chicken_Fight.gif 10251558_733687480004604_257816580_a.jpg|Ernie angrily washing his egged car. (Peter was the one who egged it) 53 022.png Videos